FRISKy CHARActers: A Chara x Frisk Lemon fanfiction
by terminallyJ
Summary: Some bad smut fanfic I tried to write. Despite me not being attracted to males at all, I made a male x male fanfiction. Why? Because, uh, I don't know. I was bored


**_Frisk_** _y **Chara** cters: A (terrible) gay Frisk x Chara fanfiction._

Welp, this is my first shot at writing an actual fanfiction, and of course its gay smut. I believe smut fanfics are referred to as 'lemon' on here, or something? I dunno, whatever, hope you enjoy anyway.

If you don't like Male x Male stuff, don't read. Or do, I don't care. I'm not even attracted to males and I was the one who _wrote_ this fuckin' thing.

Chara sat on the comfortable sofa, lying there silently. He would've been watching TV, but there was nothing on except for 'that dumb robot that forces me to question my sexuality'. His mother had left the house with Asriel to attend a Halloween party being hosted by none other than Papyrus, along with his brother Sans (though he didn't do much work, as usual), leaving Frisk and Chara alone. Frisk, despite really wanting to, was not able to attend due to feeling unwell, and Chara hardly ever even left the house. Chara had pretty much every mental illness in the book, anxiety, Anthropophobia, depression, more anxiety, agoraphobia, leaving him to be socially inept beyond all salvation. To put it simply, he would probably never go to a party in his life. Plus, his mother probably wouldn't want him to go anyway due to the possibility that they could actually be a dangerous sociopath.

Bored, Chara took out their phone, doing random things. He opened an app, and closed it again. He then opened his emails, checking through them. Spam emails, offers for discounts on useless products, porn site notifications, spam emails, YouTube notifications, spam emails, spam emails, more porn, spam emails. Chara rolled his eyes a little, closing out of his emails app. Having nothing to do, they decided to check their photo gallery. Again, there was a lot of porn in there, the teenager being unable to help himself. Other than that, there were a few photos of knives, and one picture of Frisk. He looked at the image of his adoptive brother, expecting himself to get bored and move onto the next image after a few seconds. But he didn't. Instead, Chara found himself staring at the image, observing every detail on Frisk's body. That slim, almost feminine figure. His adorable face, with that small button nose, his hypnotising eyes, and those pink, kissable lips, and..

Chara suddenly shook himself out of his trance. He couldn't possibly be thinking about Frisk that way. Chara knew he wasn't gay! He was 100% straight, girls only!

That was when he heard Frisk.

"Hey, Chara!" The voice called from the bedroom, "Could you bring me a drink, please?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec!" Chara replied, stretching out a little before standing up, groaning a little. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He brought the glass over to the sink, holding it underneath the tap and turning the water on. Chara began thinking about Frisk again. I mean, Frisk looked kinda like a girl, so maybe having thoughts about them like that was okay. Only this once, though, after that, it's back to the strict girls only rule. He began thinking of the many times he had seen Frisk topless when they were getting ready to go out somewhere. His slim, but defined and nice looking body, not the slightest bit of extra fat, but not too skinny either. And then was Frisk's cute, big ass. Despite being male, Frisk probably had a better ass than any girl he had ever seen, Chara could admit this much. His fantasies were cut off by a voice.

"Chara? Don't forget the drink, please!" The voice said.

Chara regained his senses, looking down. The water had overfilled the glass quite a while ago, and was now continuously pouring off of his hand and into the sink. Chara quickly turned the tap off, replying to Frisk with a "Oh, sorry, i'll be right there!" After drying his hand, Chara brought the glass to Frisk. Frisk thanked him, taking a sip from his water. Chara sat down on his own bed, which was on the opposite side of the room to Frisk's. Chara yawned slightly, lying down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Yet again, he began to get lost in his thoughts. Despite trying desperately to think about females, his thoughts always led back to Frisk. Why couldn't he get rid of these gay thoughts? Surely he wasn't falling for Frisk, right? He didn't know how to feel about this, and was too tired to think too hard about anything. So instead, he simply stopped caring about it, if these thoughts of Frisk wanted to invade his mind, he might as well let them. Chara closed his eyes, letting his fantasies go wherever they wished. He imagined placing his hands on Frisk's hips, hearing the cute noises he would make while they kissed. The adorable, surprised moan that would come from his lips as Chara squeezed his ass.

"You know, Chara, you should at least try to hide your erections." Frisk said with a smirk, suddenly breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Chara was a little confused, sitting up. He looked at Frisk for a moment, before looking down at himself. He noticed that he was pitching a very noticeable tent in his pants, his cheeks going a faint red, "S-Shut up, Frisk." Chara replied, pulling the covers over himself to hide his shame. Frisk couldn't help but laugh "Don't get so embarrassed. I get them all the time, it's natural for people of our age.. So, what were you thinking about~?" Frisk asked, the tone of his voice making it seem like a completely normal conversation, and not one that was about Frisk's interest in Chara's sexual fantasies.

"N-Nothing. I mean, uh.. Whatever, I don't wanna talk about it, leave me alone" Replied a flustered Chara.

"Fine, suit yourself." Frisk shrugged, laying back in his bed. They both lay there in silence, not having anything to talk about. The room was quiet again for about half an hour, before Chara heard Frisk's breaths getting heavier, along with the occasional small groaning noise. Confused, he lifted the covers of his bed and looked over at Frisk, blushing deeply at what he saw.

Frisk had pulled his boxer briefs down revealing an average sized, and very hard cock. His hand was wrapped around his own cock, pumping it at a rather fast speed. Frisk was groaning in pleasure, his eyes closed.

Chara was unable to take their eyes off of Frisk, and before he knew it, he had also revealed his cock, stroking it at the same pace as Frisk. Chara was under the cover of his bedsheets, Frisk still not noticing him. Chara bit their lip to hold back any sounds as they pleasured themselves to the sight of Frisk doing the same.

Chara could feel his orgasm building up within him, and despite his best efforts, he was unable to help himself, giving out a moan of pleasure.

This caught Frisk's attention, as he instantly stopped jerking himself off and sat up, looking over to his brother's bed "C-Chara?! I-I thought you were asleep!"

Chara didn't know how to reply, simply being silent, with a completely red face.

Frisk noticed something underneath Chara's bedsheets, "H-Hold on.. Are you.." He got out of bed, not even bothering to hide his cock. He arrived at his Chara's bed rather quickly, forcing his bedsheets off of him to reveal what was underneath.

Frisk saw Chara's hand still wrapped around his hard shaft, which was dripping precum. "Y-You were jerking off.. While watching me..?" Frisk blushed deeply.

Chara couldn't exactly deny this, he had been caught red handed. He hid his face, simply mumbling "..Y-Yeah.."

"That's gross." Frisk said, though he didn't seem to be that mad or embarrassed or anything, seeming a lot calmer than Chara was. Frisk had a devilish, slightly disgusting idea. He grabbed his own, still hard, dick, and began quickly stroking it again. He smirked, grabbing Chara's arm that he was hiding his face with, forcing it away from him to reveal his face. Before Chara even knew what Frisk was doing, a hot, thick goo-like liquid hit his face, almost getting in his eye. More liquid continued to spurt onto his face, finally stopping. Chara lifted a hand up to his face, running his finger along it to get the liquid onto it. It was white and warm, hold on a second, did Frisk just..-

Frisk burst into laughter, quickly jumping away in case Chara tried to hit him, as Chara came to the realisation that Frisk had just released a load of cum onto his face.

"F-FRISK!" Chara screeched, his face going a deep red as he looked at his brother, "T-That's fucking disgusting..! What the fuck?!"

Frisk seemed satisfied with himself, quickly grabbing his phone to get a picture of the embarrassed, semen covered face of Chara. He then put his phone away again, chuckling a little and saying "Alright, maybe I went a little too far. Sor-..!" Chara grabbed Frisk's hair, forcefully pulling him downwards. Chara was pretty annoyed, or at least they were pretending to be, because despite it all, their cock was still just as hard as it was before.

Frisk tried pulling away, but Chara was stronger than them. All of a sudden, Frisk's head was pulled to the side, now being dangerously close to Chara's shaft. After pulling Frisk onto the bed, they pressed Frisk's lips against their cock, basically making him kiss it. "You humiliated me, it's only fair I do the same to you~" Chara snickered, "Now, lick it~"

Frisk was surprisingly obedient, almost instantly beginning to drag their tongue along Frisk's cock. Frisk felt dirty doing this, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do. He had took a risk of pissing off a sexually-frustrated Chara, and was facing the consequences, the best he could do was go along with what he said, in the hopes that he could calm down. "Now, open your mouth~" Chara commanded, snickering when Frisk did as they said. He rested his cock on Frisk's lower lip, beginning to jerk himself off once more. Frisk's hot, heavy breath on the tip of his shaft only furthered his pleasure, and it wasn't long before he came.

His build-up was finally released, seed shooting out of his cock and into Frisk's mouth. Frisk shuddered at the taste of it at first, but soon found himself enjoying the salty taste of his brother's cum.

Frisk wasn't stopping here, though, they were starting to enjoy this. He leaned up, placing his hands on Chara's cheeks and forcefully kissing him, still having the load of semen in his mouth. Chara's eyes widened, as he tried to push Frisk away. But Frisk wasn't budging. Chara was disgusted with himself when he began kissing back. The two boys shared the cum between them, locking together into a deep kiss. Frisk's tongue, coated in the thick liquid, slipped into Chara's mouth with ease. Chara, now calmer than he was before, wrapped his arms around Frisk, placing his hand on Frisk's ass and giving it a gentle slap before squeezing it. Frisk moaned softly into the kiss, using his tongue to wrestle Chara's.

Both of them were ready for 'round 2' at this point, Chara pulling Frisk even closer, not breaking the kiss. Frisk's cock, which was now hard again, rested against Chara's equally hard cock. Frisk gently moved up and down, rubbing their cocks against each other. They both gave a soft moan of pleasure, as Chara finally broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, beginning to jerk them both off at the same time.

Frisk almost instantly began moaning and groaning, "N-Ngh, Chara, I.. A-Ahh~"

Chara smirked, moving his head down to Frisk's neck. Upon feeling the hot breath on his neck, he moved his head aside, letting Chara do whatever.

Chara softly kissed Frisk's neck at first, still jerking both of them off. He began to nibble and suck gently on the sensitive skin, occasionally licking it, too. There were clear red marks forming on Frisk's neck as Chara, getting more excited, began biting their neck a little harder.

Frisk couldn't handle it any longer, cumming again. The cum squirted out of his cock's slit and onto their brother's own cock. Chara let out a louder moan as the hot liquid slowly dripped down his cock, even more cum shooting onto them to almost completely cover their shaft. The unusual pleasure caused Chara to reach orgasm as well. Chara and Frisk were breathing heavily. They had made quite a mess, their cocks both covered in cum, both their own and their brother's. Chara then had a great idea. Pushing Frisk onto his back. He crawled on top of him, Frisk's eyes going wide as he felt the tip of Chara's cock pressed against their tight asshole "C-Chara, I.."

"Hmm~?" Chara looked at the nervous Frisk, snickering.

"..N-Nevermind, just.. Be gentle." Frisk said quietly.

Chara nodded, and using the cum as lubricant, began pushing their cock into Frisk's tight hole. Frisk bit their lip, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure, Chara now had the tip inside of his ass, and wasn't stopping. They continued, soon enough, their whole cock was inside of Frisk. Chara began thrusting, gently at first, but soon beginning to pick up the pace.

Frisk moaned softly, "C-Chara, oh god~" He said, as Chara began thrusting faster, placing his hands on Frisk's hips. Once Frisk seemed like he wasn't in too much pain anymore, Chara began thrusting more roughly, causing Frisk to let out a sound that wasn't unlike a scream, which amused Chara further.

Frisk wrapped his arms around Chara's neck, clinging to him, "I-I don't think I can hold it.. Much longer..~!"

And then, for the third time tonight, Frisk came. Their cum shot out of their cock and onto their own stomach, as he moaned loudly. Another shot of semen came out, this time it went far enough to hit his face. Chara snickered at the now embarrassed Frisk. Chara was about to tease Frisk about it, but when they tried to speak, it was cut off my a moan, as he came inside of his brother's asshole.

Upon feeling the warm, thick, gooey liquid squirt deep into his ass, he shuddered and moaned once more, being still as Chara emptied his entire load inside of him.

When he was finally done cumming, Chara pulled out of Frisk's ass, leaning in to kiss him. Frisk kissed back, the two of them blushing a deep red. Chara eventually broke the kiss, leaning to Frisk's ear. He gently nibbled on his ear lobe, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Cum slowly leaked from Frisk's ass, as Chara gave him another kiss to the neck. He smirked before saying "No homo, but.. I love you, Frisk~"

Frisk responded by hugging Chara, snickering.

Chara then flopped onto the bed beside Frisk, putting his boxer-briefs back on. Frisk would've put his underwear back on, but they didn't want to ruin their clean underwear with the cum leaking out of his ass, so they stayed naked. Chara pulled Frisk close, cuddling him and closing his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he whispered

"If you think we're done, you just wait until tomorrow~"


End file.
